1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for specifying settings for performing printing, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique for allowing a printing apparatus to easily print data generated by an application on a print medium desired by a user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-067034 discusses a technique which sets a predetermined page size with respect to a spreadsheet application and a printer driver. As a result, table data generated using the spreadsheet application is printed in a size which fits to a sheet width. More specifically, a page size matching horizontal and vertical sizes of table data is set to the spreadsheet application. The printer driver is then set to scale the page output by the spreadsheet application to fit the sheet width. The printer driver thus scales an image of the table data output from the spreadsheet application to fit the sheet width, so that the table is printed to fit the sheet width.
However, if there is an upper limit or a lower limit on the page size which can be set in the application, an aspect ratio of the page which can be set in the application will be restricted. In such a case, the data to be printed may not be appropriately printed even when the page size is set in the application and the printer driver as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-067034.
For example, if the aspect ratio of an area to be printed in the application exceeds the limit on the aspect ratio of the page which can be set in the application, the page of the size which matches the horizontal and vertical sizes of the area cannot be set to the application. In other words, the page size and the size of the area to be printed do not match. In such a case, if the printer driver scales the page including the area to be printed on according to the sheet size, the size of the area to be printed on and the sheet size may not match.